Dreams about the future
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Aqueles olhos violetas eu onde os vi...Não existem coincidências neste mundo somente o inevitavel... Clow / Tomoyo - um pouco de Eriol -  Short-fic...


**Nome:** Dreams about the future

**Autora:** Lady Luna Andrews

**Characters: **Clow/ Tomoyo/Eriol (um pouco)

**Censura:**Tipo K+

**Gênero:** Supernatural/General

**Resumo: **Aqueles olhos violetas eu onde os vi...

**Agradecimentos:** A todos que lerem!

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura pertence ás maravilhosas CLAMP!

**Nota**: Essa fanfic é sem fins lucrativos! Só expressoes de uma mente perturbada ahahha! =D.É um UA, Universo alternativo, mas com magia e traços da historia original.

- Eram violetas, a cor dos olhos do seus sonhos, sorriam para mim...- Sussurava um homem de expressão serena e um leve sorriso nos olhos , levantando-se da cama, pensando no sonho que acabara de ter:

**Flashback**

" **- Eriol, para com isso! Olha que a Akane acorda!- Sorri para ele, com aqueles olhos violeta. Sente no peito um sentimento que cria não sentir nessa um sentimento quente, de felicidade, ele amava aquela mulher. Sente sua boca mover-se sem que ele deseja-se.**

**- Estou desconfiado que Akane, não quer irmão ou irmã!Ela tem o Kerberus e a Spinel para tomar conta dela!...- Diz , sem entender porque o disse, so depois percebe essa era uma das tantas visões do seu futuro, do seu futuro eu. Sente o riso daquela mulher, que lhe beija, ele sente-se como o seu estomago tivesse virado borboletas. O seu futuro eu, mesmo adulto sentia-se um adolescente.**

**- Hum, pensando bem, ela esgotou-se hoje...você pôs a menina treinando a magia dela...deve estar esgotada...ainda acho que ela é muito nova para treinar magia...mas você e o Shaoran conseguiram me convencer...e você viu como ela me pediu um abraço, comeu e dormiu...**

**O seu futuro eu, ri-se, Clow estava achando aquela visao interessante, Akane era o nome da sua futura filha, Clow sente-se feliz. Mas é interrompido dos seus pensamentos, pois seu futuro eu fala:**

**- Hum, mãe galinha, ela têm 8 anos...e além do mais está treinando com Nadeshiko, e você amou gravar elas com a camera … Ou pensa que eu não vi...**

**Clow vê a face daquela bela mulher ficar vermelha, demostrando claramente que fora apanhada, ela simplesmente sorri, dá um leve selo nos lábios do seu futuro eu. Clow sente que a sua reencarnaçao tem muitas reacçao de adolescente. Ri-se internamente. Ouve a voz da mulher com atenção.**

**- Não consigo enganar-te nunca!...Assim não vale...- Diz com um ar a fingir que está emburrrada, que não escapa a sua reencarnação que sorri com ar travesso.**

**- Vale sim, pois voce me ama assim...- Dizendo isso segura a bela mulher dos olhos violetas pela cintura ,se colocando por cima dela. Clow sorri nota-se que a sua reencarnação e essa mulher se ela segurar o queixo do seu futuro eu, que sorri mais ainda.**

**- Qualquer dia ainda te mato por causa desse teu sorriso...**

**- Então ...mata...que eu morro feliz...- Dizendo isso, beija a mulher descendo mais para baixo , beijando o pescoço da mesma, que solta suspiros. Parando-o, num movimento rapido se solta dele, ficando em cima do mesmo.**

**- Hum, é se bem que o teu clube de fãs do poderoso mago Clow me matariam em seguida...- Diz com a voz ligeiramente enciumada.A sua reencarnação ri, sente que ele regojiza com o ciume da sua mulher, exasperadamente parecido consigo, Clow ri internamente.**

**- Hum, ciumes é ?...- Diz rindo, a mulher dos olhos violeta vira-lhe uma cara emburrada, pega no travesseiro ao lado, joga em cima dele.**

**- E você se diverte...elas praticamente se atiram em cima de você ...que odio...- Diz saindo de cima dele, virando-lhe as costas. Tanto Clow como Eriol sorriem de satisfaçã perto dela , encostando-se, apoiando as costas dela no peito dele, sussura-lhe ao ouvido.**

**- Mas é você quem está aqui comigo...você conhece o que elas não conhecem...Tomoyo- Sente a mulher chamada Tomoyo, estremecer ao ouvir a voz do seu futuro eu.**

**Repentinamente Tomoyo se vira, apertando as boxexas de Eriol,sorrindo, afirma:**

**- Eu sei ...eu amo o seu jeito brincalhão, meio para o excentrico, amo tudo em você...convencido sem mais não...você sabe como fazê-las …**

**- Totalmente...tudo para ter a minha ametista caidinha por mim...- Diz brincando , que lhe vale um travesseiro pela cabeça.**

**- Eu te amo...- Diz sorrindo se atirando em cima de Eriol, que a recebe rodando com ela na cama, a beijando com paixão**

**- Eu tambem te amo...obrigado por estar sempre aqui...por existir na minha vida- Diz olhando-a ternamente, Clow percebe que o seu futuro eu, nunca sentirá o que ele sentiu, a solidão.**

**- Eu que te agradeço...por me amar assim...eu nunca te deixarei sozinho...nunca...- Diz sussurando no ouvido do marido, arrancando um arrepio dele. Eriol beija Tomoyo, sentindo que nada na vida lhe falta mesmo. Clow tambem sente isso, seu futuro eu encontrou alguem que o amava e ele a amava. Esses olhos violeta ele tinha visto em algum lugar.**

- Clow você quer descer...- Ouvia Kerberus lá em baixo, o sol já estava alto, decidiu deixar esse sonho do futuro para depois.

Descendo encontra kerberus a mesa comendo, Sweet lhe dando doces, e Yue num canto olhando ele chegar.

- Amo Clow, a sua nova aluna chega hoje...enviaram-na dos bosques do Norte, dos elfos.

- Uma maga e elfa, boa combinação – comenta Clow com o seu sorriso habitual.

- Por isso que não arranjas mulher … és um pervertido...- comenta Kerberus comendo uma barra de chocolate.

- Não fales assim do amo...Kerberus...

- Parem os dois...- Os dois param e olham para o seu mestre, que sorria.

- Um dia arranjarei, meu bom Kerberus, mas nesse momento todas as mulheres do mundo sao belas...

- Por isso que tens uma legião delas...- Diz Kerberus dando outra mordida no seu chocolate.

Clow sorri, os três habitantes da casa ouvem um barulho de cavalos chegando, se dirigem a porta calmamente. Um cavaleiro chega perto de Clow, de semblante serio, questiona.

- Vós sois Clow?

- Sou sim...- Diz Clow com a sua cara habitual.

- Lhe apresento, a Princesa Madison...Espero que tudo corra bem...Princesa nos retiramos- Diz apontando para uma bela mulher que saia da carruagem se aproximando de Clow e que acenava para o cavaleiro sem o olhar, não tirava os olhos de Clow, que a olha de alto a baixo, exactamente igual a mulher dos seus sonhos, com os mesmos vibrantes olhos violeta, o mesmo sorriso adornando-lhe o rosto.

- Que coincidencia, tive um sonho em que alguem muito parecido com o senhor aparecia...- Dizia a bela mulher com voz melódica.

Clow olha para a bela mulher sorri dizendo:

Não existem coincidências, somente o inevitavel...

**The End**

**Nota:** Somente a princesa Madison é minha! x.x, Elfa dos bosques do Norte, influência do " The Lord of the rings" e de Tolkien. Para não acharem confuso o sonho, vamos imaginar assim, Clow tinha visoes do futuro , a sua reencarnação é Eriol, dai eles sao mesma alma e veem e sentem mesma coisa , entenderam a ideia? Se adivinharem quem representa a princesa Madison, ganha um doce! =D... Não sei se continue essa história...quem sabe ….

Como sempre, Reviews, onegai! =D

Beijos,

Lady Luna Andrews


End file.
